Past (New version)
by person2309
Summary: What happens when the crew crash on a mystery planet? No one knows what this planet is like... except Spock. They can't leave this planet until they learn something that will help them. For this crew they have to learn how to trust each other and to do this they have understand each other. What better way to learn more about them than to look into the Past and see for themselves.:D
1. Chapter 1- Beginning part 1

**Okay this is the new version of Past! Sorry about starting again but this version is going to be longer and better than the original one.**

**ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE SEEN- :) SET BEFORE AND AFTER 1ST MOVIE **

**I also made a few mistakes in the last one as well. I have loads of new ideas for each character! (Before you ask Jim isn't in Tarsus because I really don't know anything about it nor do I understand it sorry!)**

**Anyway disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

Everyone thought that it was going to be a simple mission to drop off supplies to different planets but with this crew nothing is simple.

This crew was a very oddly mixed. They had an now 18 year old, genius navigator who was from Russia. A fencing master as the pilot who was Japanese but grew up in San Francisco. A Scottish sandwich loving Chief engineer. A Doctor who is afraid of dying in something that flies. A beautiful woman from Africa who had a 'Talented Tongue'. The First Officer, a science officer, was the only half Vulcan half Human in existence. Last but not least the captain. The captain was a cocky, rebellious man, well, boy maybe. It was a very talented group despite how different they were.

They had set their course minutes ago and set off. It was going smoothly. It WAS. Until something happened there was a bright light then everything went dark. Spock, McCoy, Kirk, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty were the only ones who awoke after that. The rest of the crew seemed to be unconscious.

The group got up from their crash. Kirk looked around making sure everyone was okay. Spock helped Uhura as a crew member had fallen on her. Now the crew was up they looked around. The lights flashed red. All the computers were offline. Scotty had finally came running in talking really fast in a thick Scottish accent so no one could understand him.

"Scotty, Shut up would ya" Captain kirk said.

The silence was discomforting. They stared out the viewing screen. It looked like they had landed on a planet.

"Vhere are ve?" Chekov asked.

"I have no idea"Sulu responded.

"It looks like Earth... but more vegetation" Uhura said.

"Come on, lets go explore then."Jim said with enthusiasm.

"You're crazy, man" Bones joining the conversation.

"You are only just figuring that out doctor" Spock said.

Everyone now staring at Spock who had been quiet since the crash. Jim laughed.

"Very funny Spock" McCoy grumbled.

"We still don't have any answers on where we are and how were going to get off this planet?!" Sulu exclaimed.

Silence ran through the room.

" I know where we are " Spock said not too loudly.

Everyone wide eyed looking at the first officer. Spock just looked at the floor.

"What? How would you know where we are?" Said the captain confusedly

"Because I've.. been here before." Spock responded.

"When?!" Uhura said

"When I was 11 I crashed here." Spock said not looking anyone in the eye.

"We can't leave here until they let us"

* * *

**Okay so quick beginning I'll add part 2 soon.**

**This story is going to be a lot different from my first one. I did like the other one but I got a load of ideas that I wanted to put in the beginning but I had already finished them so I decided I'm going to start fresh.**

**Please review I will answer any questions or reviews in general.( It helps me to keep writing so... ;))**

**Lucy~**


	2. Chapter 2- Beginning Part 2

**So here is Beginning part 2. I don't own anything :L**

* * *

"Who do you mean by them?" Kirk asked Spock.

Spock was still avoiding eye contact.

"I do not know" Spock finally answered.

"Well that's just great!" McCoy said with sarcasm.

Kirk just shot him a look saying shut up. Everyone was silent again waiting for someone to speak up.

" Well we better go look around we're not going to find anything by sitting here doing nothin'" He said walking out of the room.

Everyone followed behind. They got off the ship and walked in a random direction hoping it would lead them somewhere helpful. They some how ended up in a cave. They heard voices and they went deeper into the cave against the protests of Chekov Sulu and Scotty saying it could be someone evil.

They had reached the centre of the cave. It was well lit with fire. There was a door at the back of the cave. They stood there analysing the cave. They could no longer hear the voices which drew them here. Kirk turned to leave but there was no longer a tunnel to get back. They were trapped.

"Guys? The tunnel is ...gone?!" Jim said with a lot of confusion.

They all turned to see he was right.

"Hello" said a ghostly like voice behind them.

Once again they turned to see 2 human like figure in long black robes that covered his or her face and body.

"You found our cave" one of them said.

"You finding our cave is no coincidence." They continued.

"Our cave is for those who want help. Those who also need help." They said now moving around the crew in circles.

"We don't 'need' help!" Exclaimed the doctor.

"Yes you do! In the future you will need help if you don't get the help you need now!" Said the caped figures.

"What?! That doesn't even make sense!" McCoy piped up again.

"You don't trust each other as a team will cause your down-fall. This will be the reason you die."

"We do trust each. I would trust any of my crew with my life."

"Maybe physically you trust each other but mentally? Would you trust each other with your deepest, darkest secrets? Do you even know each other's pasts?"

"Of course we do!" The captain exclaimed.

"Ah, Captain James. T Kirk I do not see why you say such things as you hide secrets of your own although not as many as your first officer." Said in a raspy voice.

All looks from Kirk went to Spock. Who was just watching them as they circled us.

" I suggest if you want to leave that you enter that room. You will face the your pasts"

Each one of them looked at each other as if they could telepathically communicate their decision. In the end they walked cautiously into the room.

The room was completely white. The door closed behind them. There was no going back now.

* * *

**Well there's part 2 I will start the story properly soon. Hope you enjoyed. Please review I like the feedback thanks~**

**Lucy****


End file.
